Ultraviolence
by No registrado
Summary: ¿Inocente o culpable? Ese es el gran veredicto; sin embargo, cualquiera que sea la decisión, nunca podrás olvidar tan horrible experiencia. Logan Mitchell y su hermano Kendall son encarcelados por un crimen que quizá cometieron. Luego de siete años, ellos vuelven a Minnesota con el propósito de limpiar sus nombres; pero un pequeño obstáculo los sigue de cerca para impedirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultraviolence**

* * *

_18/03/07 Saint Paul-Minnesota. 23:49pm_

Las enormes campanas de la iglesia resuenan en sus oídos, frente a ellos, yace el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida de la joven Josephin Taylor. Logan Mitchell llora desesperadamente mientras entierra su cara en el pecho de su hermano, Kendall. La sangre aún escurre desde el cráneo de la joven, sus ojos todavía abiertos no proyectan ninguna emoción. Definitivamente está muerta. La luz de la luna se infiltran en las ventanas de la iglesia, y los lobos suman sus aullidos al sonido de las campanas.

-Ella se lo buscó, lo merecía-Kendall dijo acariciando el cabello castaño de su hermano.

-Lo sé-secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter-Ella nos llevó a esto.- Su mirada se posó en una pequeña estatua de San judas Tadeo, la figura de tamaño mediano tenía una de sus esquinas adornada con la sangre de Josephin.

Ambos oyeron el crujir de una puerta detrás de ellos e inmediatamente voltearon. Alguien los estaba observando, dentro de un armario de madera ubicado justo al lado de un pequeño santuario. En pocos segundos, las puertas se abrieron y los habitantes de la ciudad no tardaron en asombrarse.

-¡Asesinos!-Gritaban al par frente al cadáver, quienes solo los miraban seriamente. Ocultando cualquier sentimiento en sus ojos.- ¡Malditos asesinos!

Logan solo volvió a abrazar a Kendall con más fuerza. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, lo que acababa de pasar no era fácil de enfrentar. El rubio solo bajo la mirada y trató de ignorar los gritos de los ciudadanos enojados. Ahora estaban tachados de por vida.

Luego de unos minutos, las sirenas de los policías y la ambulancia hicieron presencia. La gente gritaba eufórica pidiendo justicia cuando esposaron a los ''asesinos'' y los llevaban directo a un viaje de ida a la cárcel.

-Púdranse en el infierno malditos-susurró un policía después de introducir a los hermanos en la patrulla.

Las personas aplaudían y elogiaban a los policías por haber mandado a los autores de tan horripilante crimen a la prisión… Porqué ellos la mataron, ¿Cierto?

En la patrulla, los chicos no decían palabra alguna; permanecían completamente inmóviles. Logan recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kendal y el último mirando directamente al camino frente a él. El policía mantenía una estúpida sonrisa, que fácilmente podía ser quitada de una bofetada.

Las imágenes de aquel acontecimiento golpeaban la mente de Logan.

_-Todo estará bien-decía Kendall-Nadie más podrá arruinar este hermoso momento._

_Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los bancos perteneciente a la iglesia de su vecindario. Cuando terminó aquella frase, aplausos se escucharon a sus espaldas. Al voltear, Jo Taylor estaba parada justo ante sus ojos. Al parecer vio todo. El corazón de Logan parecía haberse paralizado._

_-Es tan tierno saber que existen hermanos cómo ustedes, desbordan cariño hasta por los ojos-Comenzó ella sin parar de aplaudir sarcásticamente- ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si los encontraran de esta forma? Cometiendo pecados en frente de Jesús, que decepción-Jo ladeó la cabeza._

_Inmediatamente ambos se levantaron de sus asientos sorprendidos asustados-Jo, esto no es lo que parece-Logan dijo tratando de cambiar el punto de vista de la chica._

_-¿Qué pasa Logan? Pareces asustado, no te voy a hacer nada malo… Aún-Agregó antes de romper en malignas carcajadas-Deberías ver tu cara, patético._

_Kendall se paró en frente de su hermano activando su modo de defensa-Jo no te metas con él o…_

_-¿O qué?-Cuestionó de manera retadora. Al ver que el rubio no contestó a su pregunta solo sonrió-Eso pensé. No podía esperar más de un par de niñitos asustados._

_Jo se volteó dispuesta a salir de la iglesia cuando sintió que alguien tomo su muñeca y la giraron bruscamente-No le dirás a nadie ¿Cierto?-Kendall preguntó asustado_

_La rubia se zafó de su agarre-Pobre Kendall, tan ingenuo cómo siempre._

_Antes de que la chica pudiera salir, Logan miró a Kendall, estaba completamente aterrado. Si esto salía a la luz, ambos perderían su integridad. Lugo su mirada se posó en una estatua de San Judas Tadeo, solo una idea pasó por su cabeza: ayudar a su hermano… Y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Sin pensarlo, tomó la figura y la alzó en el aire con la intención de golpear a la intrusa…_

Logan volvió en sí cuando el walkie-talkie del policía emitió un sonido, ahora todo parecía irreal. Él y su hermano siempre fueron los ''chicos puritanos'' de la ciudad, nunca habían cometido algún acto parecido, y ahora iban a la cárcel. Logan hizo todo sin pensar, solo quería ayudar a Kendall; ¿Por qué demonios Kendall se estaba no dijo que Logan fue quién golpeó a Jo? Ahora él estaría tal vez muy preocupado, pero no camino a la prisión.

Tal vez Kendall si ama a Logan, y no de una manera fraternal después de todo.

Pero solo una pregunta ronda por la cabeza del castaño ¿Qué después de que alzó la figura en el aire? Luego de eso, salta al momento en que Jo ya está muerta. Pero ya nada de eso importa, ahora van camino a la cárcel por un crimen que ellos cometieron, esa es la condena de los asesinos, pero… ¿Quién asegura que ellos cometieron aquel asesinato?

* * *

**Aquí vuelo yo con un nuevo ''proyecto'' Sé que es algo corto pero, me gusta cómo quedó y es como una pequeña introducción a la historia. Pff estaba viendo Twisted y luego se me ocurrió... También le agregué unos pequeños detalles sacados de una de mis telenovelas favoritas: (Así es, este chico ve telenovelas) La mujer de Judas y Pretty little liars (¡Hoy se estrena el final de temporada! *Explota*)... Bueno, espero sus opiniones. Creo que si este ''prologo'' me quedó bien, tal vez pueda seguir con un long-fic.**

**Pss me voy **PLL Adict****


	2. Paralelos

**Paralelos**

* * *

_18/03/14 09:32pm Saint Paul, Minnesota._

Las puertas de la prisión se abrieron en par dejando en libertad a dos poco comunes prisioneros. Los flashes y los paparazzis inundaron el lugar con preguntas estúpidas, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Con sus cabezas en alto y gafas de sol, ocultando sus ojos llenos de ira y tristeza, emprendieron su camino para enfrentar a las personas que tanto daño les hicieron.

* * *

Carlos García caminaba despreocupadamente por las frías calles de Minnesota, con un pequeño cuaderno en su mano derecha y un lápiz con el que escribía en la mano izquierda. Su mirada se hundía en las páginas de aquel objeto, mientras dibujaba pequeños bocetos en ellas. Carlos era un excelente artista, desde pequeño hacia hermosos dibujos en cualquier hoja blanca que le dieran, es su gran pasión. Desde el tallo de una pequeña flor, hasta La aguja espacial de Seattle, Carlos dibujaba cualquier cosa.

Solo mantenía su atención en el cuaderno, cuando sintió una mano cubrir su boca y otra simulando ser una pistola, apuntando su cabeza. Se sobresaltó.

-Dame todo lo que tengas o sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo una voz familiar, simulando un pésimo tono ronco.

Carlos se volteó y se encontró con su amigo desde el jardín de niños-¡James!-sonrió y rápidamente abrazó a su acompañante.

Era el primer día de clases en la secundaría Venice, lugar donde cursan el décimo grado. Carlos y James no se veían desde el verano pasado, donde James tuvo que viajar a Los Ángeles para unas vacaciones alejadas del horrible frío de Minnesota. El verano fue totalmente aburrido para Carlos, sin James era cómo mirar una película de terror en pleno día: sin ninguna emoción.

-¿Qué tal el verano en Los Ángeles?-Preguntó Carlos.

-Aburrido. Debo admitir que extrañé a mi Mineon favorito-James alborotó el cabello de Carlos mientras éste reía a carcajadas.

-Yo también te extrañé-el moreno abrazó la cadera de James y el ultimo pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Carlos.

En todo el transcurso hasta la secundaria solo hicieron una que otra pregunta ocasional de que tan mal estuvieron los últimos meses. Minnesota era igual todos los días, el clima no cambiaba, las nubes siempre cubrían el sol y pocas eran las plantas que crecían en sus gélidos suelos; incluso parecía que las personas usaban la misma ropa todos los días. ¡Nada cambiaba!

James no quiso soltar mucha información sobre su estancia el California, decía que no tenía sentido hablar de eso cuando ya está de vuelta en Minnesota; lo que molestaba un poco a Carlos. Pero lo compensaba recordando una que otra locura que ambos hicieron años atrás.

Al pasar por la plaza cerca de la secundaria, donde al parecer alguien estaba montando una especie de fiesta, era: _¿Recuerdas la vez que cortamos un montón de flores para regalarlas el día de las madres._ Junto a un pequeño puesto de helados era: _Amé la vez en que ordenamos un helado de cada sabor, comimos cada uno, se nos congeló el cerebro y terminamos en el hospital._ En el estacionamiento del supermercado era: _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paseamos en los carritos del supermercado? _Y la mejor, en frente del local de periódicos…

Oh no. El local de periódicos.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al leer el encabezado: ''Los verdugos vuelven a Minnesota''. El artículo solo trataba del suceso ocurrido hace siete años: la muerte de Jo Taylor. ''Los verdugos'' fue como tacharon a los supuestos perpetradores del crimen.

El día de hoy se cumple un año, desde aquel fatídico día. El cual se recuerda con el típico ''cómo si hubiera sido ayer''. Pero lo que dejó a Carlos y a James perplejos, no fue el hecho de que fuera el aniversario de aquel día, sino que corría el rumor de que ''Los verdugos'' también estudiarían en Venice. Nada había sido confirmado aún, pero el rumor solo se volvía más y más fuerte con el pasar de los segundos.

Carlos examinó el artículo una vez más; bajo el título se encontraba la imagen de Jo Taylor a la edad de diez años, luego habían unas siluetas negras al final de él. El resto solo era la historia que ya todo el mundo sabía de memoria.

-No te preocupes-James miró a Carlos y le sonrió-creo que todo es falso, no hay posibilidad de que ese par de asesinos estudien en nuestra secundaria, todo estará bien-Carlos le devolvió la sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la de James, en está había desconfianza y preocupación.

Trataron de olvidarse del asunto. El resto del camino siguieron bromeando entre ellos, el ambiente incluso parecía deshacerse del mal augurio que arrastraba aquel día. James se ofreció para llevar a Carlos de caballito, al principio le pareció ridículo al latino, pero luego cedió.

Para cuando llegaron a Venice, Carlos se bajó de James-¡Eso fue divertido!-exclamó muy excitado.

James tenía la respiración agitada-Si-se incorporó en sí y prosiguió-Hay que repetirlo.

-¡Definitivamente!

* * *

A unos kilómetros lejos de ellos, dos figuras misteriosas se preparaban para poner en marcha su plan.

-¿Crees que esto funcione?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Totalmente-confirmó el otro.

-¿Sabes? Esto tengo un buen presentimiento sobre lo que pasará-una sonrisa siniestra se trazó en su rostro-¿Cuál es nuestra primera parada?

Su acompañante le entregó un documento extraño- Secundaria Venice, ubicado no muy lejos de donde… Ya sabes-explicó uno de ellos, su amigo asintió satisfecho.

-Perfecto-concluyó.

* * *

Un brazo femenino se agitó por encima de todas las cabezas en la cafetería-¡Carlos! ¡James! ¡Aquí!-gritó Camille Roberts, compañera y mejor amiga de los mencionados, señalando unos lugares vacíos en la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron al lugar señalado

-Hola-saludó el más alto, tomando asiento junto a la chica, mientras Carlos se sentaba frente a ellos.

-¡No puedo creer que hallas vuelto!-exclamó Camille-Carlos, los demás y yo te extrañamos.

Solo para aclarar; los ''demás'' son Lucy Stone, Jett Stetson, Mercedes Griffin, Dak zevon y Stephanie King. Todos pertenecen al mismo círculo de compañeros en Venice. Cómo toda secundaria, los alumnos se dividen en grupos, aquí llamados: círculos sociales, pero ya habrá tiempo para explicar los demás.

-Hablando de ellos, ¿Dónde están?-preguntó Carlos.

Camille volteó hacia atrás-Oh, deben estar a punto de llegar. Todos nosotros esperamos tu llegada con ansias; ahora que estás aquí, no creo que se vallan a perder tu bienvenida.

-Eso es genial, pero solo me fui tres meses. No es para tanto.-Dijo James.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es para mucho, tres meses sin EL James Diamond no es lo mismo-Carlos golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amigo, quién tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y ''los demás'' nunca se presentaron. Lo que entristeció un poco a James, Carlos y Camille. Habían esperado éste día desde que James partió ¡No debían perdérselo! Porqué no solo se ausentaron en el almuerzo, también el resto del día. A lo mejor faltaron ese día, es todo.

Después de que la campana sonara, los alumnos evacuaron completamente la secundaria, cómo si ellos fueran pequeños mosquitos y el instituto un gigantesco repelente. A Camille le causaba gracia ver a los estudiantes huir de Venice, tomando en cuenta que ella era parte de ellos, era algo irónico.

-¡James!-Mercedes Griffin llamó detrás del trio y se abalanzó sobre el mencionado en un abrazo-te extrañamos tanto ¿Cuándo regresaste?

James sonrió, al menos no se había olvidado de él-Mercedes, yo también te extrañe pequeña-''pequeña'' era el apodo con el que James bautizó a Mercedes, ella también le dio uno a él: ''Rascacielos'', por su descomunal tamaño. Pero no lo usaba con mucha frecuencia.

-Debemos celebrar esto, ¿Qué tal unos helados?-ofreció saltando de la emoción-Podemos ordenar de menta, tu favorito-golpeó suavemente las costillas de James con su delgado codo.

Primero, James miró a Camille y Carlos, quienes no habían dicho nada desde que Mercedes llegó, y estos asintieron felizmente-Por supuesto-Respondió.

-¡Excelente!-Exclamó la rubia.

* * *

-Ya son las seis de la tarde ¿Estás seguro de eso?-cuestionó una figura misteriosa.

-No podemos retroceder, recuerda: lo hacemos por ellos-respondió la otra.

-Bien-concluyó la primera.

Una de ellas acercó su mano a la puerta frente a ellos y con el dorso de su mano, golpeó suavemente. Un hombre canoso apareció en el umbral.

-Buenas tardes señores ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó.

-¿Arthur Griffin?-cuestionó la segunda figura misteriosa.

-Soy yo-confirmó el hombre.

-Debemos hablar con usted-dijo rápidamente la primera figura.

-Adelante-Griffin de apartó del marco y dio paso a los visitantes.

* * *

-¡Estos helados son deliciosos!-exclamó Mercedes mientras saboreaba su cremoso helado de vainilla.

-Lo sé-concordó Carlos dando un gran lametazo a su cono de chocolate.

Habían pasado por los helados después de terminar su jornada de clases, Carlos pidió un enorme cono de chocolate, Mercedes uno de vainilla, James de menta y Camille quiso uno de fresa. Siempre era igual: ellos y el resto compraban sus helados de los mismos sabores, nunca variaban. Preferían no pedir nada antes que comprar un sabor distinto. Era una especie de tradición.

A los pocos pasos se escuchó un gran ruido proveniente de una plaza cercana, música, específicamente. Ya había oscurecido así que se distinguían los adornos luminosos en ella; James entrecerró sus ojos y pudo distinguirlo: una fiesta. ¿No era esta, la plaza que pasó junto a Carlos en la mañana?

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron sus amigos simultáneamente.

James se sobresaltó haciendo que su cono cayera al piso-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Tu fiesta de bienvenida tonto!-respondió Carlos.

-Por eso no encontraste a los demás en la cafetería. Faltaron por hacer esta fiesta para ti-siguió Camille.

-Todo esto fue idea de Carlos-concluyó Mercedes.

James miró a Carlos y éste bajó su mirada avergonzado con sus mejillas sonrojadas-Gracias-le dijo abrazándolo.

-No fue nada-respondió Carlos.

-¿Para nosotras no hay abrazo?-Preguntó Camille uniéndose junto a Mercedes al abrazo.

* * *

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó un chico desconocido señalando una plaza iluminada completamente.

-Eso es lo que dice ésta hoja-respondió su compañero, entregándole el papel.

-Definitivamente es aquí-confirmó-¿Entramos?

-Después de ti.

* * *

En el interior de la fiesta estaban el resto de ''los demás''. El grupo entero se unió en un enorme y duradero abrazo. Lucy, Dak, Jett y Stephanie asfixiaron a James con un montón de preguntas sobre su viaje a California, las cuales no respondió. A pesar de que los estudiantes de Venice se trataban como si pertenecieran a especies distintas, varios de ellos estaban presentes en el lugar.

Incluso personas desconocidas para James estaban ahí.

-Así que… James, ¿Feliz de volver?-Dak preguntó revolviendo su vaso con ponche.

-Por supuesto que si amigo-respondió el mencionado.

-Te extrañamos tanto-Lucy volvió a abrazar a James, como si hubiesen estado separados por años.

-No vuelvas a dejarnos-Jett golpeó su hombro amistosamente.

-Solo fueron tres meses-se defendió James.

-¡Pareció una eternidad!-Stephanie exclamó agitando sus brazos en el aire, derramando un poco de ponche en el piso.

La lluvia hizo presencia pero nadie le tomó importancia.

Todos rieron con felicidad. Habían olvidado por completo que ese día, hace siete meses, murió una chica de su edad a manos de un par de desquiciados hermanos. El momento fue perfecto hasta que… Un horrible y desgarrador grito escucharon detrás de ellos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Está muerto!-gritaba una chica rubia completamente asustada. Su cabello, como el del resto de las personas, estaba húmedo por la lluvia. Sus zapatos y vestido estaban llenos de lodo.

Cayó despavoridamente en los brazos de Carlos, llorando-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-Preguntó éste.

-Allá-señaló unos arbustos frondosos ubicados al lado de la mesa de bocadillos-Ahí hay un hombre muerto-rompió en lágrimas, enterrando su rostro en el rostro de Carlos.

-Chicas, quédense aquí-ordeno Dak-Iremos a revisar.

Todas asintieron, Carlos dejó a la desconocida rubia con las demás y, junto con James, Dak y Jett, fue a revisar el lugar.

Sus pasos eran lentos, no querían encontrarse con un cadáver en ese momento. La lluvia solo se volvía más y más fuerte, los rayos aparecieron violentamente y los truenos eran extremadamente ruidosos.

Dak se acercó a los arbustos y con ambas manos apartó las ojas. Palideció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?-Jett preguntó completamente asustado pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dak estaba en shock-¡Dak que demonios encontraste!

-Arthur Griffin -susurró Dak.-Está muerto.

El resto de los chicos se acercaron y efectivamente, un hombre descansaba inmóvil entre aquellas hojas. Todos retrocedieron asombrados. Un trueno más volvió a azotar.

Todo el mundo se volteó hacia la entrada de la plaza, dos figuras aparecieron frente a ellos. Un rayo iluminó sus rostros causando más miedo en los presentes.

-No puede ser-susurró Lucy.

-Son ellos-siguió Dak.

-¿Cómo es posible?-se preguntó Mercedes.

Carlos y James se acercaron a los recién llegados sin miedo, los encararon con toda la valentía que poseían en ese momento.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-preguntó Carlos.

Lo ''intrusos'' solo dieron una pequeña y burlona sonrisa cómo respuesta.

Eran Kendall y Logan Mitchell… ''Los verdugos''.

* * *

***-* Me gustó cómo quedó, no sé, me encanta el misterio. Por cierto; estuve reexaminando mi vida y me di cuenta de que soy muy Darks. Me encanta el misterio, el suspenso, el horror y el color negro *-* soy tan especial. Bien, espero sus opiniones y que les halla gustado el capítulo tanto o más de como me gustó a mi.**


	3. Las farmacias no son seguras

**Las farmacias no son un lugar seguro después de todo.**

Mercedes tomó delicadamente la mano de su padre inconsciente, conteniendo las lágrimas que buscaban escapar de sus ojos. La máquina a su lado es lo único que le da la seguridad, de que su padre sigue con vida. James se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, miraba desconfiadamente hacía fuera de la habitación mientras su manos pellizcaba la palma de la otra, cosa que hacía cuando se sentía muy enojado. Carlos caminaba de un lado a otro con sus brazos cruzados y expresión pensativa.

-¿Siguen ahí?-Carlos preguntó a James.

-Si-respondió sin voltear.

Era jueves por la noche y Carlos, James y Mercedes, se encontraban en una habitación de hospital. La cual había sido asignada a Arthur Griffin después de haber sido encontrado entre los arbustos, de la plaza donde se celebraría la ''vuelta a casa de James''. Una chica encontró el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre, en medio del follaje. Gritó alertando a todos del supuesto cadáver y después de confirmar su presencia, los hermanos Mitchell, Kendall y Logan, aparecieron de la nada.

James y Carlos quisieron encararlos, pero Logan hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y caminó hasta el cuerpo del hombre, para tomar su pulso. Resultó que estaba con vida. Camille llamó inmediatamente a una ambulancia y terminaron aquí.

-No entiendo por qué siguen acechando a esos chicos, si gracias a ellos, mi padre está bien-Mercedes dijo con un tono cansado en su voz.

James se volteó hacía ella-¡Mercedes! ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes son?

La mencionada se cruzó de brazos-¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Sé perfectamente quienes son.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Esos chicos son malos y extremadamente peligrosos-argumentó Carlos-Tenemos nuestros motivos para desconfiar de ellos.

-Salvaron a mi padre-recordó la rubia.

-No lo salvaron. ¡Estaba vivo!

-Ustedes no dijeron los mismo cuando lo encontraron. Si no fuera por ellos, mi papá estaría muerto ahora mismo. ¡Solo miren ese enorme golpe en su cabeza!-concluyó.

Efectivamente, Griffin tenía un enorme golpe en su cráneo. Los médicos llegaron a la conclusión de que fue golpeado con un sartén. Todos quedaron impactados con aquella información. ¿Quién querría golpear a un hombre con un sartén? ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido!

-Bien Mercedes, cálmate-James abrazó a su amiga mientras acariciaba su cabello-Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez ellos no sean tan malos después de todo.

Aunque James sabía que todas esas palabras eran mentiras, era su deber mantener calmada a Mercedes todo lo posible. El doctor le dijo a solas que se encontraba en un estado delicado. Que la situación le afectó mucho, y que tenía que mantenerla lo más calmada posible.

-Chicos-Carlos llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?-James preguntó.

-Logan y Kendall, se han ido…

* * *

-¿Podrían explicarme, por favor, que hacemos aquí?-Jett hizo un puchero mientras el aire acondicionado de la farmacia, golpeaba suavemente su rostro. El lugar obviamente era fresco, había un chico en el mostrador resolviendo una especie de inventario t estaba desierta. Solo estos cuatro chicos.

Dak y Camille lo fulminaron con la mirada-Debemos comprar los medicamentos para el papá de Mercedes ¿Recuerdas?-Camille respondió-Ella nos lo pidió.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero, no podían venir Carlos o James? Odio las farmacias.

Sus amigos se voltearon asombrados-¿Por qué? Eso es ridículo-Dak dijo conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Jett tomó un pequeño frasco de una de las vitrinas y le dio algunas vueltas-Claro que no. Es solo que, me hacen sentir un mal presentimiento.

Camille rebuscaba en los estantes, los medicamentos que debían comprar-Eres patético.

Jett hizo unas muecas con su boca, como si estuviera imitando a Camille, pero sin reproducir ningún sonido.

Cada uno recorría el pequeño lugar sin rumbo. Tomaban cualquier medicamento de los estantes, para luego verlos por unos segundos y luego devolverlos a su lugar. Así continuaron las próximas dos horas, la misma rutina cada segundo.

-¡Ok! Alguien me dice ¿Qué medicamento estamos buscando, exactamente?-Camille preguntó mirando a Dak, quién se encogió de hombros-¡Se suponía que tu debías traer la lista!

-¡Tranquila! Mira: llamaré a Carlos y le pediré la lista. No te exaltes-Dak sacó su teléfono de sus bolsillos y marcó el número de Carlos. Después de unos timbres y no recibir respuesta, devolvió el móvil a su lugar-No contesta.

Camille estaba a punto de saltar sobre Dak y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, cuando Jett intervino-No hay problema, solo tenemos que…

En ese momento, las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Todos miraron al techo confundidos. El chico en el mostrador gruñó audiblemente, luego miró a los demás-No se preocupen, esto pasa muy seguido. En un momento se detendrá-dijo antes de seguir con el inventario de los productos.

Pero las luces no cesaron, parpadeaban con más debilidad cada segundo hasta que todo quedó a oscuras. Camille retrocedió unos pasos y tropezó con uno de los estantes, provocando que éste cayera al piso. Un estrepitoso ruido llenó la habitación.

-¡Oh Dios! Lo lamento-dijo.

El chico volvió a gruñir-Veré que puedo hacer para solucionar esto-sacó una linterna de unos de los cajones en el escritorio y desapareció en una puerta detrás de él.

Dak, Jett y Camille se quedaron inmóviles para evitar hacer otro desastre. Camille sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, luego la sensación de una mano en su cuello.

-¿Chicos?-preguntó.

-¿Si?-Dak dijo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes me tocó?

-No-Jett respondió.

-Yo tampoco-concluyó Dak.

Camille volvió a sentir una mano, pero esta vez acariciaba su cara. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Dak y Jett se alarmaron. Ellos tres eran los únicos en la habitación, el otro chico estaba resolviendo el problema de la luz.

El ruido de varios estantes cayendo simultáneamente inundó sus oídos. Los frascos caían al suelo y se transformaban en débiles fragmentos de vidrio. El piso quedó empapado de todas las sustancias derramadas. Definitivamente no estaban solos.

-¡¿Jett?! ¡¿Dak?!-gritó Camille, ya asustada.

En un momento determinado, Camille sintió como un par de manos la empujaba fuertemente, cayendo al piso. Desafortunadamente, una de sus manos impactó con los pequeños vidrios regados en el piso. Causando que esta gritara de dolor.

-¡¿Camille?¡-gritó Dak-¡¿Camille, responde?!

A los pocos segundos, las luces volvieron a la habitación.

-¡Todo está listo!-se oyó decir al chico en la otra habitación.

El suave sonido de las puertas eléctricas, hizo que todos dirigieran sus miradas a ellas. Acababan de cerrarse. Pero nadie era visible a esas horas de la noche.

Todo el desastre en el lugar era increíble. Todos los estantes estaban en el piso, había charcos de jarabe en todo el piso, fragmentos de vidrio. Todo. ¿Cómo es posible que el chico no haya escuchado nada?

Camille estaba sentada en el piso, su mano izquierda sangraba constantemente. En su cara se podía ver el dolor que le provocaba la herida. Jett se acercó a ella al instante.

-¡Camille!-Tomó su mano delicadamente para no lastimarla-¿Estas bien?-ella solo alcanzó a asentir-debemos llevarte al hospital.

-¿Qué pasará con todo esto-Preguntó Dak señalando todo el desastre.

-Nos culparán de ''todo esto'' si nos encuentran aquí, mejor vámonos-Jett ordenó y ayudó a Camille mientras se levantaba.

Rápidamente salieron de aquel lugar. Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza. Caminaban a un paso desesperado. Técnicamente huyendo. Dak volteó un momento para volver a ver la escena, cuestionándose, qué había pasado.

Pero parecía que no iba a recibir respuesta… Aún.

* * *

Carlos seguía mirando a Arthur Griffin en su camilla. Llevó su dedo pulgar a su boca y comenzó a masticar sus uñas. Un viejo habito de mal gusto, que siempre aparecía en su estado nervioso. Estaba tratando de buscarle lógica al asunto. Por más que Mercedes dijera que Logan y Kendall no son malas personas, Carlos estaba seguro de que lo eran.

James y Mercedes habían salido a tomar aire fresco, bueno, por lo menos Mercedes. Todavía se preguntaba ¿Quién golpeó a Griffin en la cabeza? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué? Debía tener un gran motivo para hacerlo. No todos los días estas dispuesto a casi matar a alguien y arrojarlo a unos arbustos.

Un ruido, más bien una discusión, proveniente de afuera llamó la atención de Carlos, se asomó de reojo por el borde de la puerta.

-¡Mis hijos no tienen nada que ver con ese hombre!-decía una mujer pelirroja a un policía, en la sala de espera.

-Señora Mitchell, por favor cálmese. Nadie está insinuando eso-respondió aquel hombre. Obviamente estaba mintiendo. Podías preguntarle a media Minnesota si creían que los Mitchell intentaron matar a Griffin, y todos responderían que sí.

Carlos salió de la habitación y obtuvo una mejor visión de la escena: la mujer pelirroja era Jennifer Mitchell, la madre de Kendall y Logan. Ellos estaban detrás de Jennifer y delante de ella estaba el oficial de policía.

Algo en aquel hombre le parecía conocido a Carlos, entrecerró los ojos y lo supo: ¡Era su padre!

El Oficial García era quién se encargaba de los mayores casos en Minnesota. Parece que esta no era la excepción.

-Mire-dijo Jennifer en un tono más calmado-Ah sido un día muy largo, mis hijos acaban de salir del reformatorio y ¿Ahora nos salen con esto? Solo queremos regresar a casa y descansar un rato.

Carlos miró de nuevo al par de hermanos: tenían la misma sonrisa siniestra que cuando encontraron a Griffin en los arbustos. Además, el pantalón de Logan estaba húmedo en la parte inferior del mismo. _¿Dónde se habrán metido? _Pensaba Carlos.

-Señora Mitchell; ya se lo dije: debemos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a sus hijos y es todo. Podrán irse a casa cuando plazcan.

La señora Mitchell negó con su cabeza-De ninguna manera. Ellos no tienen por qué hacerlo. ¡No hicieron nada!

-Señora ¿Debo repetirlo otra vez?: yo…-En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo-Oh, Hola hijo.

Carlos no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando.

Unos pasos hacían eco en el pasillo: eran Dak, Jett y Camille. La última parecía malherida y su cara expresaba mucho dolor.

-Camille ¿Qué te pasó?-Carlos pregunto, pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder. Una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Lucy hacia presencia junto con James y Mercedes en el pasillo-¿Y por qué ellos no están encerrados aún?-preguntó señalando, obviamente, a los hermanos Mitchell.

Jennifer rodó los ojos. El oficial García estaba a punto de hablar cuando Logan y Kendall comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la habitación de Griffin. Todos los miraron extrañados, pero los siguieron a adentro.

En la camilla, Griffin estaba haciendo un mínimo intento de abrir sus parpados. Movía lentamente su mano derecha y unos pequeños ruidos escapaban de sus labios. Mercedes iba a lanzarse hacía él, pero James la detuvo.

-¡Papá!-exclamó-¡Papá reacciona!

Con los segundos, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más. Hasta que estuvieron completamente abiertos.

-¡Papá, dinos quién te hizo esto!-Las lágrimas de emoción escapaban de Mercedes. James la sujetaba con fuerza cada vez más-¡Dilo para que obtenga su castigo!

Los ojos de Griffin se hincharon como platos, estaba aterrado. Su mano se levantó lentamente y su dedo índice se alzó. Todos trataron de encontrar a la persona a quién señalaba. Pero el caso era que…

Parecía como si señalara a todos.


End file.
